Stamina Rune
by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal
Summary: It's Magnus and Alec's Anniversary and Alec has some some special plans for Magnus. What has he got planned and what does this shadowhunter have up his sleeve or more like on his chest? *WARNING: Smut - BoyXBoy- Malec!*


**Here is my first ever malec story (one shot) it has smut! and i love the ending! even if you read it jsut for the ending that would be perfect! hope you like and id like thank my friend for proof reading it! **

**Overview:**

_**It's Magnus and Alec's Anniversary and Alec has some some special plans for Magnus. What has he got planned and what does this shadowhunter have up his sleeve or more like on his chest?**_

_***WARNING: Smut - BoyXBoy- Malec!***_

**So here it is! ENJOY!**

**Stamina Rune.**

Alec fiddled with the end of his shirt; he was pacing outside Jace's door having an internal argument with himself,

'_This is stupid! I can do it myself!_

_But… it's more powerful if my parabatia draws it on._

_He'll laugh at me!_

_But it will work better!_

_This is for MAGNUS! M.A.G.N.U.S!_

_OK…'_

He reached up and quickly knocked on the door. He heard a few whispers behind the door and then it swung open, Jace was obviously annoyed with Alec's presence.

"What!?"

This wasn't helping Alec's confidence, "Umm… it doesn't matter."

He went to walk away but Jace caught his arm, "Come on! What's up?" He dragged Alec into his room to see Clary pulling on her shirt and she was blushing like crazy.

Alec looked at Jace and realised why he was annoyed with Alec being here, "Sorry. Didn't realise you were umm… busy."

Jace jumped on the bed, dragging Clary down with him. She let out a little giggle and blushed like crazy as he pulled her to sit on his lap.

Jace smiled at her and then looked up at Alec, "So what's up?"

Alec started fiddling with the edge of his shirt again, "Umm, well it's me and Magnus' anniversary tonight and I was thinking of some sort of… present. So I had an idea and thought about doing it myself but it would be better if you did it."

He watched as Jace's eyes grew wide with shock, "NO WAY! Sorry dude but I'm not having a threesome with you!"

"WHAT? NO! NO! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!" Alec was shocked at what Jace thought he was asking for.

Clary was sitting looking between the boys, wide-eyed.

Jace relaxed, "THANK GOD! So… What were you talking about?"

Alec blushed again and looked down at the ground and mumbled under his breath.

Jace raise an eyebrow, "What?"

Alec mumbled again.

"Stop mumbling would you! Spit it out!" It was bad enough Alec had interrupted him and Clary but now he was wasting his time.

Alec looked up, kind of pissed with Jace's attitude, "I NEED YOU TO DRAW A STAMINA RUNE ON ME!"

Clary was grinning, she immediately knew what was going to happen but Jace was riddled with confusion. It took him a moment before his eyes widened with realisation he then grinned slyly at him causing Alec to blush.

Jace nodded and agreed, "Ok. But I think you should get dressed first and then we can do the stamina rune, so it lasts longer."

Alec through his hands up in frustration, "I haven't even planned what I'm going to wear."

With this Clary jumped to her feet and rushed out of the room, "I'll get Isabelle!"

Before Alec could argue Clary was out of the room and already halfway down the hall. Alec sighed in annoyance, he really didn't want people fussing over him, he was already nervous as it is with everything he had planned but with the pressure of Isabelle and Jace trying to find him an outfit, practically telling him that his own clothes sucked, made everything even more nerve racking.

…

Alec stood at Magnus' front door; he was wearing the outfit Isabelle had chosen for him, a white dress shirt, a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans and his black boots. He turned the key to Magnus' apartment and was greeted with Magnus' lips against his. As he pulled away he was little dazed from the suddenness. He then smiled as he looked into those golden cat eyes that he loved so much.

Magnus was already smiling at him, "Happy anniversary!" As he stepped back Alec saw what he was wearing; a white button down shirt with most of the buttons undone, a purple velvet suit jacket with red trim, his hair was spiked up in many directions as always, but just for Alec he dimmed down the make-up. Alec looked at him with a sarcastic 'Seriously?' look as he realised that Magnus was only wearing grey briefs.

Magnus grinned wickedly, "What? I wanted you to remember how we first met."

He gestured to the rest of the room and Alec noticed that it was decorated the exact way the party was when they first met.

Alec chuckled to himself at the memory; Magnus looked at him a little confused, "What?"

Alec smiled at him, "I was remembering how you weren't wearing any pants and how I was having a mini heart-attack from it."

Magnus smiled back at him, reaching out and intertwining their fingers. He started to lead Alec over to a table with food on it. They sat down and enjoyed their anniversary meal, making simple talk as well as talking about funny memories they had together, laughing at how the Shadowhunters in Idris reacted when Alec kissed him in front of everyone.

After the meal they ended up lying down on the couch, Alec's head resting on Magnus, Magnus gently running his fingers through the blue-eyed beauty's dark locks. Everything felt so perfect.

Alec moved up and brushed his lips against Magnus', "I love you Magnus Bane."

Magnus smiled, "I love you too Alec Lightwood."

Alec kissed Magnus passionately; prying his lips open and sliding his tongue inside the glitter covered beauty's mouth, entangling his tongue with Magnus' causing a little moan to escape the warlocks lips. Magnus reached up and ran his fingers through his soft black hair, slightly tugging on causing Alec to groan in appreciation. Alec started trailing soft kisses across Magnus' neck causing him to bite down on his bottom lip in pleasure.

Magnus reached down and lifted Alec's gaze, locking it with his own, "Maybe we should move this to the bedroom."

Alec smiled and stood up dragging Magnus up with him. Magnus pulled him into another heated kiss as they made their way over to the bedroom. Opening the door and kicking it closed all without breaking from their passion. Magnus started unbuttoning Alec's shirt as Alec slipped Magnus' jacket off and discarded it to the floor. As Alec started at Magnus's shirt buttons he was already shirtless and Magnus was starting at his jean's buttons. Alec bit on Magnus' bottom lip and let out a low groan as Magnus slid his hand inside Alec's pants and grazed across his heat. With that Alec shoved Magnus' shirt of and threw it on the ground. Alec broke away from the kiss and seductively pushed Magnus onto the bed. Magnus was looking up at him with lustful eyes. Alec pulled off his jeans and tossed them to the side.

As Alec climbed on top, Magnus stopped him from kissing him, pointing to Alec's chest, "What's that? It looks … familiar."

Alec smiled and leaned down and whispered in his ear, his warm breath sending shivers through Magnus' body, "It's an anniversary present, it's a rune, a _stamina _rune to be exact." Magnus grinned and moaned as Alec started sucking on his earlobe.

Alec couldn't help but moan as their brief covered arousals rubbed together, causing him to grow harder and harder. He made his way back to Magnus' lips, capturing them with his own, both fighting for dominance. Alec ran his hand down Magnus' smooth, muscular stomach and grazed over his arousal; Magnus groaned and pulled off his briefs, discarding them to the ground. Alec smiled against their kiss as he grasped his hardness creating another moan to escape his lover's lips. He started pumping him up and down, Magnus biting Alec's lips and moaning at his touch. Alec trailed his tongue down the warlock's body, swirling it around his hard nipples creating little gasps escape the beauty's body. Alec stripped off his briefs and they fell to the floor. He swirled his tongue down his stomach and grinned as he reached the bottom of it. He looked up at his lover and smiled at how he had him; moaning, panting, gasping and wanting more.

Magnus was able to stutter out, "M-M-More."

Alec grinned and obeyed his request. Alec gently ran his tongue over Magnus' tip, moaning at the taste of him. With that Alec wrapped his mouth around Magnus causing the warlock to throw his head back and gasp at the sudden pleasure. Alec swirled his tongue around him as he bobbed up and down. Magnus twisted the bed sheets between his fingers and moaned as his lover touched him. Alec reached over to get the lube but couldn't reach; Magnus noticed and forced himself to snap his fingers. The lube was now in Alec's hand. Alec popped the cap open and slathered his fingers with it. He then gently probed at his partner's opening causing a louder moan to escape Magnus' lips. Alec popped off him as he inserted his finger into his lover's tightness. Magnus bit his lip in pleasure and muffled is moan. He started thrusting his finger inside him, causing Magnus to turn his head and muffle his noises with the pillows. Alec then trusted two fingers inside his lover, then three and now four. Alec found his prostate and used it to his will.

He teased him, finally getting the reaction he wanted; Magnus screamed his name in pleasure, "OH GOD ALEC! I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU NOW!"

Alec smiled and moved Magnus' legs to be hooked around his shoulders. He popped out of him and immediately thrusted into him. Magnus let out a sudden gasp at the sudden penetration; his blue-eyed lover was much bigger than his four fingers. Alec started thrusting into him, his fingers dug into Magnus' thighs and Magnus' clawed into the edge of the bed. Magnus' breath came short and sharp, screaming with each penetration, Alec was moaning, on the verge of screaming, at the intense feeling of having his lover wrapped around him. Magnus was on the verge; he could feel it rising inside him. His thighs tensed and his fingers ripped the bed sheets. Alec could sense that Magnus was on the verge and gripped his hardness and started pumping, "Cum for me Magnus. Scream my name."

Magnus couldn't take it anymore, his thighs quivered and he squirted his hot juices over his lover's and his own muscular, sweat laced chest. He suddenly felt hot juices explode inside him, he looked up at Alex and his Stamina Rune had disappeared.

Alec carefully pulled out of him and collapsed on his chest. He gently kissed him and whispered, "Happy Anniversary."

Magnus smiled, "Happy Anniversary."

Alec moved over and laid his head against Magnus' chest. Magnus ran his fingers through the blue-eyed beauty's black locks as Alec listened to glitter covered warlock's steady heartbeat and felt his chest rise and fall with every breath.

After hours of peaceful silence Alec stood up and shrugged on his briefs.

Magnus sat up and looked at him in disbelief, "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Alec smiled at him, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm just looking for something. Do you know where my leather jacket is?"

"I think it's in the lounge room."

Alec leaned over and quickly kissed his lover, "I'll be right back." Magnus smiled as Alec walked out of the room. Magnus slipped on his briefs and sat back down. Alec entered the room, holding something behind his back.

Magnus eyed him curiously, "What's that."

"You don't need to know, not yet anyway." Alec grinned and held one hand out to Magnus. Magnus took it and stood up.

Alec kissed him softly, "I love you Magnus, I've loved you since the first time I met you, here in this apartments at Chairman Meow's birthday party, you were wearing a lot of glitter and no pants. You struck me by surprise but I wouldn't have any other way. You make me smile and laugh, I feel like you're the only person who can make me feel this way or ever will. I love you Magnus and I don't care if the Clave doesn't approve or if my parents don't either, this isn't a conventional love but whose is?" Magnus felt his eyes starting to water, Alec's words moving him in every way possible and then Alec brought his hand around form behind his back, he was holding a little black box. Magnus' eyes widened as Alec got down on one knee, "I love you Magnus and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't care if they strip me of my runes or if they abandon me, none of that matters when I have you." Alec popped the little black box open, a silver ring engraved with '_Amare, et in aeternum semper' _engraved on it, "Magnus Bane, will you marry me?"

Magnus couldn't hold the smile back from his face, "Yes. YES I'LL MARRY YOU!"

Alec jumped to his feet and kissed Magnus enthusiastically, neither being able to hold back their smiles. Alec pulled back from the kiss and lifted up Magnus' left hand, he slid the silver band on his ring finger.

Magnus read what the ring said; tears of joy rolling down his cheeks, "_Amare, et in aeternum semper"_

Alec smiled and locked eyes with Magnus, "Love, Forever and Always."

** Did you like it!? Please review and check out my other stories!**

**I would like to thank my friend Rhys (Nerdy9) for helping me with the idea and editing my story. He is a big Simon/Isabelle Fan and his first story is awesome so if you get the chance check it out **

**(Nerdy9 - s/9652808/1/Midnight-Meetings) **


End file.
